Transaction
by AuroxTheLander
Summary: Annabeth goes to Goode for a month. Percy is shocked by something huge she says. What happens when she finds out about Percy's closest guarded secret? Will she convince him to show it to the world? Between TBOTL and TLO.
1. Chapter 1

**Let me just start by saying I own nothing. I know this will be a little bit out of character. I also know this might get a bit cheesy at times. Just shut up and enjoy it. This all started in study hall. Plus, I don't know why they would show up, they just do. You'll find out what I mean by that later.**

**Percy's POV**

"Mr. Jackson!" Dr. Boring snapped.

I said something really intelligent, like, "Uh…" Dr. Boring held the bridge of his nose and shook his head slowly.

"What is the difference between and adjective and an adverb?" he asked me.

"Um… Yes?" I replied.

The class laughed. "Were you paying attention, Mr. Jackson?" It wasn't a question. I shook my head anyway.

"Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth's voice yell-whispered. I yelped and jumped. I know, manly.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Jackson?" my English teacher asked.

"Yeah, _Perseus_," sneered Cody Dineen, "is there a problem?" I gave him my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later glare. Ever since he found out about my full name, he hadn't let me hear the end of it. Plus I was already on watch for knocking him out the first time he called me Perseus. He was unnaturally tall, with acne covering his whole face. Also, he had this weird beard thing on his neck without a single hair on his chin or face. In short, the girls didn't exactly love him.

"No, sir, my chair just shocked me. Badly," I excused. Annabeth kicked my calf from the "empty" desk next to me. She had her Yankees cap on, making her invisible. Dr. Boring went on teaching and Annabeth stole my notebook. It turned invisible as soon as she had her hands around it. I tried to pretend I didn't notice it. I learned if you act like something magic isn't happening, usually mortals think it's not.

Suddenly it appeared on my desk with writing on it. _Hey, I'm here for a month. _Or something to that general effect; it was in Ancient Greek. I replied in the same language: _Where?_ I could see the line of graphite as she wrote. _Some hotel. I don't know. Does it matter?_

_It might._

_Whatever, Seaweed Brain. Your teacher is watching you._

I looked up. Sure enough, he was. Crap. "Mr. Jackson, what are you writing?" Dr. Boring asked. I tore the page out of my notebook and crumpled it up. He narrowed his eyes and walked over to me. Crap, crap, crap. "Hand it over," he commanded. I was immediately glad that we had written in another language. Dr. Boring straightened the paper. His eyebrows shot up, and I sunk in my desk guiltily. "What language is this?" he asked.

I gulped. "Ancient Greek," I whispered. The whole class laughed at me.

Even Dr. Boring let out a chuckle. "Fine, then please, do us a favor, and read it out loud, in _Ancient Greek_."

So I did it. Perfectly. The whole room was shocked. "Where did you learn that?" he asked.

I just smiled. Then Annabeth kicked me in the leg again. "Uh… Paul taught me some," I said. He handed the note back to me. _That was close,_ I wrote.

_Tell me about it._

_So, wanna get pizza later?_

Before she could answer, the bell rang. Next class was the last of the day. I waited by my locker until the hallways were clear. "Hey, Wise Girl, come out now," I whispered. She suddenly appeared right behind me. She was in a Goode High School uniform. "Where did you get that?" I asked.

She shrugged like it was no big deal. "I had a Hermes kid lift it a while ago. I figured you would probably need my help, and I would need to blend in," she told me.

"Okay, well, I'm already late for my next class; do you want to come with?"

"Sure," she said. "Better than being bored." I rolled my eyes at her. She grinned at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I **_**hate**_** Perachal. Don't get me wrong, Rachel is fine, but I just can't stand that she wants to steal Percy from Annabeth. Second, my sister is an unnamed b-word. Hazelbunny, that was the plan; great minds think alike! Also, I am physically and mentally incapable to write long chapters. By the way, Cody Dineen is a real person. He called me that unnamed b-word, and a super unmentionable c-word. Of course, I'm always a b-word to him, but I find the c-word he used the second time very offensive. Sorry, just had to let out that rant.**

**Annabeth's POV**

His next class was Ancient History. Currently they were studying… drum roll please… the Greek Empire! And Percy only had a C. I never would understand what went through his mind instead of his own family's past.

"So… Who killed Orion?" he asked me. "Was it Artemis or the giant Scorpion?"

I shrugged. "You'd have to ask her yourself," I said.

"But I don't want to bring up a bad memory," he argued.

"Then what does your textbook say?" I asked impatiently.

He frowned and furrowed his brow. Then he said, "Either, it doesn't specify."

"Then put both down." He did what I told him for once. That was when some kid with a beard on his neck turned around.

"Hey, Jackson, who's the chick?" he asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow, but he didn't look up from his worksheet. He was still trying to figure out if he had spelled anything right. I highly doubted it. "I'll let her tell you that," he replied, "if she doesn't rip your head off."

I would try not to. "I'm Annabeth Chase," I told him, trying to hide the disgust in my voice. I wasn't succeeding.

"I'm Cody Dineen, and when you're done with the dyslexic, ADHD douche bag, you give me a call." He was trying to flirt. I made a gagging sound. Percy tried to stifle his laughter.

"I'm dyslexic and ADHD too. Honestly, I enjoyed my lunch the first time, but I have no desire to taste it a second." Percy couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You got a problem Jackson?" Cody snapped threateningly. Percy was unfazed.

"No, I'm just disappointed that she didn't hurt you physically," he replied. Cody got this scared look on his face when he looked at me again. I smiled at him with mock sweetness.

"Bye bye now!" I sounded like the Barbie from _Toy Story 2_. He turned around, and Percy high-fived me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peoples. So, the last chapter was seriously short. I got bored, forgot where I was, and I didn't feel like checking so I just uploaded the chapter and looked at it. However, I will not change it. I'm too lazy. Also, this story will kinda have two plots. One will be about Annabeth's issue; one will be about Percy's secret. There will be some false Percabeth. I don't think our 'friend' is smart enough to work a computer, much less look for a website that requires reading!**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Seriously, Seaweed Brain? Quit hogging all the pepperoni!" I commanded.

"Why don't you just eat the hamburger?" he asked stupidly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Because I want pepperoni too," I told him.

"Fine, whatever." We switched boxes; about half of each pizza was left. There was the sound of the bells on the door. And who should walk in but Cody Dineen and his little posy? Percy and I looked at each other, as if to say: _Hurry up and eat!_

We scarfed down the rest of the pizza in less than five minutes. Luckily, Dineen is pretty dense, because he didn't notice us. Oops. Didn't notice us _yet_. He looked around the tiny dining area. Then his eyes locked on me. They were bloodshot and a very ugly shade of blue. He quickly said something to his friends and got up. Oh crap.

**Percy's POV**

He was walking to us. Annabeth suddenly got very distracted by the pizza in front of her. I didn't; I looked directly at him.

"So, Jackson, I see you're still hanging with the hottie!" he said patronizingly. I looked back at Annabeth. She raised her eyebrows at me as if to say: _Well?_ I shrugged and gestured for her to go ahead. She smiled and I immediately wanted to take it back.

"Why don't you come over to my table and hang out with some real people?" he offered.

I took a big bite of hamburger pizza. "Because I already have a boyfriend," she said. I choked on my pizza.

Cody raised one eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Who?" I was still trying to dislodge the pizza from my windpipe.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, duh!" I resumed choking. "Are you okay, Percy?" she asked. I nodded.

For what happened next, I blame my parents. I'm their fault. "Yeah," I said. "I just wasn't aware that we were telling anybody yet." Oh, gods, what was I doing? She reached across the table and took my hand.

"I think we should now, we've been going out for long enough."

Cody leaned in right in front of me and whispered, "Watch your back."

I waved my hand in front of my face. "You need a tic tac."


End file.
